In the field of computing there exists a general desire for the provision of an auxiliary screen to supplement the functionality of a primary screen of a computing device. In particular, the provision of an auxiliary screen facilitates the performance of a plurality of simultaneous tasks, primarily by allowing different information or user interfaces to be concurrently displayed on each of the primary and auxiliary screens.
Conventional desktop computers may be simply provided with a secondary monitor, which may stand on a common support surface alongside a primary monitor and which can be connected to the computer base via conventional cabling. However, such monitors typically comprise large, freestanding structures, which are unwieldy to transport and require a desk or table of sufficient size for use. Monitor systems such as these are clearly unsuitable for use in conjunction with portable computing devices, which are intended to be used in a more ad-hoc manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,889,481 and U.S. Pat. No. 8,488,306 each disclose secondary computing device display systems. However the systems disclosed by U.S. '481 and U.S. '306 are complex clamping mechanisms which are relatively expensive, as well as being time consuming to attach. Furthermore, the mechanical clamping mechanisms of U.S. '481 and U.S. '306 and may be prone to degradation or failure with repeated use and/or transportation over time.